The present invention relates to a shrinkage-free sealing method and structure of a heat pipe, and more particular, to a method and a structure which seals one open end of a heat pipe without performing shrinkage process thereof, so that the sealed open end can still assemble with heat-dissipation fins.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional sealing structure of a heat pipe 1a is performed by shrinking the open end portion of the heat pipe 10a into a shrunk end portion 100a, and a sealing module is used to clamp the terminus of the shrunk end portion 100a, such that a flattened region 101a is formed. The edge of the flattened region 101a is then soldered to ensure an airtight sealing effect.
However, the objective for shrinking the end portion 10a into the shrunk end portion 100a is to decrease the volume and area of the sealing structure, such that it is advantageous for the subsequent soldering process. However, the shape of the shrunk end portion 10a will make the heat pipe 1a with one open end useless to connect the heat-dissipation fins. Therefore, the shrunk end portion 10a has to protrude out of fins to occupy space.
To resolve the problems caused by the conventional heat pipe structure as described above, the Applicant, with many years of experience in this field, has developed a shrinkage-free sealing method and structure of heat pipe as described as follows.